Heart of Stone
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: My First Published Story! Enjoy and Review


(My Usual disclaimer applies; I don't own anything besides my OC characters. Enjoy! I also don't own the music as well; they just feed my creative musings. OC\John Cena\Tyson Kidd\Bret Hart\Dolph Ziggler Category-Friendship\Comfort and Romance, Not Slash!)

Important Notice-Please Do Not post my stories to Face book, Twitter or any other social networking site, I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes!

Preface- Tonight was an important night for me; it was my return match from an injury. I was also excited because this was a live event, held in my home state- I was lucky enough to have my Family and friends attending. During the day, I decided to practice old calming techniques used by my western trainer and she gladly helped, and I got to ride as well, so that calmed me naturally. I surprised my trainer with backstage passes, and meet and greet chance, she surprisingly agreed. Little did I know, I would lose a very important match due to a very crooked referee and a certain Shield member would show a different, a kind side of himself?

Chapter 1- Everything was going according to script, I was setting up Paige for my left-handed sharpshooter, called Fatal dream when I heard familiar music, it was Wade Barrett's theme, it was no secret that he and Phil hated me-ever since I started my career eight years ago. I stopped dead in my tracks, and grabbed a chair from under the ring, because I knew I'd have to protect myself. But then I looked at the corner end of the arena, the Shield was waiting, and when I was preparing myself for the attack, I noticed that John Cena and Roman Reigns were lifting me, if I didn't know any better I think I was injured yet again. Over the next hour, I was on a tired fight and after yelling at myself for a while, I felt like I had failed, especially to all my family and friends. John had sensed my distress and offered to take me back to the hotel. I accepted his offer, though on one condition- I had to be able to sleep an extra hour. He agreed. I was lucky enough to get a room with a double bed.

Chapter 2- six months later, in San Diego-"Ghosts"

I sighed quietly to myself, hoping no one else would hear me. I just wanted to be alone for a while, so I quietly turned on my Mp3 on and played my music on shuffle. The song that my mp3 chose to play was "Heart of Stone" by Iko. It reminded me of my meltdown on Friday Night Smack down six months ago. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. I wished that Bret was here, and he would help me sort this out. I knew however, that I had a friend\crush that could help me out. I skipped over to the men's locker room and looked around for Tyson, on my way there I ran into John and I gave him a silent apology, then I spotted Roman-he told me he knew how sorry I was, and I'd get another title shot soon. It amazed me, how he could be so kind, but yet associate with the shield. As I sat down on a red bench, I heard a familiar voice. It was Tyson; his voice reminded me a lot of Owen's when I was trained by him. I felt like I was accepted by the Harts, which made me feel much liked and Canada was practically my second home anyway.

He wanted me to do commentary for his next match, which I was perfectly fine with until he told me who he and Justin Gabriel were facing. I didn't want to say anything to Justin or Tyson about it, so I did what I usually do and went over to catering to grabbed me a cup of Coffee, which isn't that weird since I had started drinking it a few months ago. I think it calmed me; I was greeted by AJ Lee and John Cena sitting at a table and talking. Ever since Vickie left Raw, things had calmed down a bit-that is until my Meltdown, but I think everyone- Superstar and Diva alike as forgiven me, in fact last week, I had gotten a text from my friend Jeff Hardy-asking if I wanted him to come back for me, and help me get through this. I told him that was a possibility that I could\would need him I'd let him know, but I knew he was busy with TNA-(another wrestling company). Since the match would not begin for another thirty minutes, I decided to sit down for a while and start an audio book- I don't remember the last time I was able to stop and read a print book, it must have been two to three months ago. When I am home on extended vacations, the bookstore and the library are my second homes, most of the time I have off, which really isn't that bad when you think about it.

(Ten minutes later, Still in Catering)

I was in the middle of an interesting chapter, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand belonged to Matt Striker, one of the ring side commenter that I would be watching Tyson's and Justin's match with. I looked at Matt with Concern, "Will you and Justin Roberts help me get to safety if something horrible goes down"? I asked, He nodded, and said-"Between you and me, that's my first priority. (5 Minutes later) Tonight, I made my entrance to Lies of the beautiful people by Sixx am-though that's only for when I am helping call matches. I usually use Awake and Alive by Skillet or Runaway by Thriving Ivory if I am in a Happy mood, (and I occasionally skip to the ring) for my Single matches. But tonight I had just walking in mind. I shook a few hands from the audience, and that felt good to do- I also saw a few posters with my In ring name, which is Maya on them, it feels so good that you have fans backing you up during the good times and bad. I winked at Justin Roberts, I will admit, he was very kind and was gentleman towards all of us diva's except AJ- she slapped him a few months back and I don't think that they have spoken since. AJ was my Friend, but at least I could know when to leave for the locker room. She had a meltdown a year ago, and that's when she slapped Justin-We were in her home city, and according to Twitter-She called it the "New Jersey Screw Job" and I think that Vickie's presence made it worse. Tyson had Phil in a Sharpshooter. "Excuse Me, Matt and Josh" I said. I made my way towards the ring, and nodded towards Justin Gabriel. I watched as Justin went for the 450-splash from the top rope, he was successful and when the ref counted to three- Tyson held the ropes opened for me, and I was able to climb through and Celebrate with the guys. I knew I had my title match now, so I had to get calmer. Tyson came to my side and kissed me on my cheek. I smiled and tonight I skipped to the ring, and I was determined. Kaitlyn Tapped out to my Fatal Dream. I guess Roman was right, and I had redeemed myself not only to the locker room but to the fans as well.

Chapter 3-Runaway 

I walked with the guys back to their locker room; I knew that I wanted to train again to get better because I wanted to have a long title reign, but I didn't know how to bring it up into typical conversation. I decided to text Tyson later, after I had gone back to the hotel room. In retrospect, I am glad that take my memory foam pillow packed every time I travel, because I am comfortable on that pillow more than any other. As I exited the elevator to my room on the hotel, I felt a chill run down my spine. At least tomorrow, we'd be heading to Charleston and doing live events there, and be a Star rallies as well. Apparently, Hunter had me in charge of Sightseeing due to me knowing the area better among other things and speaking at the rally along with a couple other diva's and superstars. It was summer, so I knew there was a chance everyone would get to meet my parents-due to an annual conference and I wanted to make a personal trip to College of Charleston, to check up on my old friends. I just hoped that a certain friend wouldn't play pranks on me. But right now, I had more important things on my mind, like why do I feel so creeped out. I decided to update my Twitter and tell everyone in the Charleston area about the rally tomorrow. Then I texted Tyson, John and Bret about continuing my training, after the texts were sent, I decided to power my laptop up and play my music. The song I chose was Are you with me by Sixx Am. I heard a knock at my door; I looked into the peephole and saw that it was Nick-that was shocking. I let him in naturally, hoping he'd get to his point and leave. Just as he was about to say something, my twitter sounded, now I didn't make him leave as I heard someone outside the hall yelling-instead I needed Nick to stay. I mouthed "Stay please". He nodded and I headed over to the end of the room and hid.

Chapter 4-Show off loving Friend, Glad you Came

Two hours after the fight had been broken up, by Hunter and Booker T possibly. I still was afraid to leave my room, even though we were to be on the bus at 8:00 am, because I told the bus driver that it takes two hours to get to Charleston, not counting traffic. The other Diva's and I asked if we could go shop at the Market and then go to the aquarium to sightsee and then before we left we'd have a girls day at Tanger, this made the guys groan even more. Well, much to the distaste of the guys, Hunter agreed with us and he also made me Hometown ambassor, which was a thing he did for everyone which I thought was awesome. When he announced his decision, the guys groaned and we all laughed.

(Thirty Minutes later, at the Market)

I had asked Nick to come with me, since I still had that fear, Tyson also helped me out as well. As we turned towards the outdoor area- I went up towards my favorite jewelry vendor with a smile, as the guys were trying to catch up to me. Then, as I was picking out which necklace I wanted, I felt a hand around my waist. "Nick, you have to quit scaring me like that. I heard a familiar song, and asked Nick, "Do you want to dance?

He smiled, and turned up the radio which was playing glad you came by the Wanted. I remembered the last time I listened to this song, it was Prom. You would have thought our world was ending we partied so hard, I don't regret a single moment of that night, though I wished I wasn't single at that time. But I think my luck will change soon enough. I picked a necklace which was a silver heart necklace; I paid for it despite Nick's objection. I wanted this to be my symbol of my time in Charleston and my Career at the wwe, and the friends I have made. As I walked with Nick towards the College of Charleston entranceway; when I was greeted by a massive hug, by none other than Breanna my best friend from High school. "Girlie, What in the world are you doing here?" she said. I smiled, "Good to see you to Bre, and as I adjusted my Diva's belt to the other shoulder, she screamed and said "You finally got it". She pulled out her phone and made me and Nick pose for a picture. A couple seconds later, I heard a laugh-it was Spenser; He was shocked as soon as Bre backed away from Nick and me.

He ran over towards Nick, and I and gave me a huge hug. After a moment, I said 'You're crushing the Diva's Champ, S". I said with a laugh. We talked for a while, and remembering old times. We even went to lunch, which made Nick happy to see me happy, though I think he was jealous of S and my friendship. Hey, when you've had to dissect a Shark and Squid for a class-you have learned to put up with crazy things and pranks. Oh, and I am forgetting the Call me maybe fiasco- I laughed till I cried, but that was Marine Biology for you. Lunch was amazing, though Nick and Bre fought out who should pay, we decided that I would pay for our lunch-because after all, I was visiting and they were my friends.

We made it back to my hotel room and Nick Kissed me. I was excited though, I didn't know what to think. So, I spent the rest of the night sorting out everything. Since College of Charleston was so close to the hotel we were staying at, I texted Bre and she came over to help me sort out things and she brought me ice cream and Swedish Fish, I was grateful she remembered my favorites.

Chapter 5- It was a couple days before we were to leave and I was walking down King Street with Nick when I saw my mom, I immediately texted her and she said that dad wanted to take her, my mom wanted me to bring a friend. As Nick and I got on the trolley towards the Bay Street Deli-We had just finished touring the aquarium again, I had the song Fire In the water by Feist in my head. _"Well, that can't be good at all."_ I decided to push any bad thoughts away and try and enjoy my lunch with Nick. I hoped secretly that his onscreen personality would not make a showing tonight at dinner with my parents. I really didn't want to make my family mad, because of my chosen career- but at least I was happy and turned over a new leaf in a new city, and I was doing what I loved. Nick had dropped me off at the hotel, to let me get ready. The dinner with my parents wasn't until seven, so I had time to kill, I decided to sent out my first Tout to the fans- I also decided to dress in a little black dress that went down to my knees, and it was very modest. I also decided to take my belt with me, because my parents probably were not able to watch the show, due to them being in a different part of the state. It was then I heard a knock at my door, I checked the peephole and let Tyson in.

Chapter 6-Alive and Bittersweet 

(Tyson's Point of View)

I had a feeling that Nick wasn't good enough for her and that I was in love with her, ever since she trained with Owen. I had to make my feelings known and fast.

"M, can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure, Tyson as she opened the door I noticed she was dressed in a going out dress-something I'd not usually see her in, "What's on your mind, Tyson? She asked with caring eyes, I took a breath and began. "Well, I think that I have a crush on you-ever since you came to Canada to train with Owen, I have admired your personality, and that you came back even after your true passion was calling."(Morgan's Point of View)- I smiled at Tyson, he actually remembered that I was competing in the Barrel Racing circuit and I that there was a time that I wanted to give up on wrestling, but he supported me-even when I got injured that last time which was 3 months ago- which was when my gelding accidently clipped a barrel and my girth broke, and I fell off my horse. Tyson was actually there that night, because it was a rodeo in Calgary, and I wanted to see if I saw still any good at competing- instead of using my real name during that competition, I used an alias that night. I was lucky that I was wearing my helmet that night and that Tyson was actually there at the arena. My recovery was hard, but I wouldn't know what I would have done without the Harts at that time.(Tyson's Point of view)- I remember that night like it was yesterday, Morgan had invited me to a barrel race that she was competing in and I knew that was and still is her first love. Anyway, she had entered under an alias-no one knew besides Bret and me. She was going through the pattern flawlessly, until her horse's girth broke and she clipped the last barrel and fell.

I immediately decided to help her in her recovery and that I would help her rediscover her passion, and if she didn't go back to wrestling that was fine. I knew her physical Therapy sessions would be horrible because she injured her knee, and that was when I really knew she was determined to get back to competing and also being able to travel while working as a paralegal assistant for David Otunga while she was healing, and she was allowed to travel with me.

Chapter 7-three months later

Not being able to wrestle was killing me, and having to work with David was a challenge that I was ready to take on, though I didn't want to be in ring where anyone that didn't know about my injury. I mean, I was already on Crutches and desk duty was boring enough- but also not being able to be at Raw unless someone I trusted was their-got old. As I was walking towards my office that my temporary boss had set up for me, I noticed a vase, with a note. I smiled as I picked up the card and read it. It was written with a fine cursive, and it said-_"Have a good day, and know I will be always here for you,"TK. _ I cried happily at the note, and then David had come walking in. He noticed the flowers first, which were a mixture of Pink and Yellow roses, as well as a few violet flowers that I didn't recognize but I would search the web for the names of those. David handed me a file folder, with those contracts that a couple of the superstars needed to sign before Sunday, I sighed at him- he knew my paralegal courses that I had taken in college did not prepare me for a possible confrontation, which I could not possibly mediate due to my injuries and me being a woman, after all. He nodded at me as he gave me a cup of coffee, to calm my nerves and said-"I will be behind the curtain, and if you need me-just shout Monster. After sipping my Coffee, I said-"I cannot believe you remembered my favorite song." He said," As I lawyer, I am quite informed, and besides Tyson told me. I blushed at the mere mention of his name. I looked David and noticed that "Voices" was playing. I secretly gulped and wondered


End file.
